


But you came back to me, and we'll set fire to the world

by Eosphoros



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, House Stark, House Tully, Queen in the North, The North remembers, Winterfell rebuilt
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eosphoros/pseuds/Eosphoros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sansa descendit les marches de pierre, lui tendit la main. Rickon la prit entre ses doigts, et ses ongles lui égratignèrent la peau.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But you came back to me, and we'll set fire to the world

**Author's Note:**

> Toute première publication sur AO3 - fic courte, à développer potentiellement plus tard.

                Lorsque les portes de la grande salle de Winterfell s’ouvrirent, la Reine du Nord quitta son trône. Si les rumeurs disaient vrai- Voilà bien longtemps que Sansa ne croyait plus les rumeurs. Arya, Robb, Jon, Bran, morts, tous morts. Lady, morte. Rickon, celui que tous appelaient du nom de Rickon, elle n’avait d’abord pas voulu le recevoir ; elle n’avait accepté qu’en désespoir de cause, lorsqu’il s’était présenté à sa porte, et que Jeyne avait insisté pour le laisser entrer. Cette pauvre Jeyne n’était plus que l’ombre d’elle-même depuis bien longtemps, et n’avait plus rien de l’amie joyeuse qui avait été si chère à Sansa – mais la jeune femme n’avait pas réussi à lui refuser ce dernier espoir. Elle ne comprenait guère l’entêtement de sa compagne ; mais il est vrai que sa raison avait été, disait-on, altérée par son court mariage avec le bâtard Ramsay, alors même qu’elle avait tant aimé Robb.

Et n’avait-on pas surnommé cet individu, ce prétendu Rickon, le Jeune Loup Ressuscité ? Car lui aussi se faisait accompagner d’un loup, un immense loup noir d’après les dires de Jeyne – mais Fantôme, parti avec son maître, et Nyméria, depuis longtemps perdue, avaient été les derniers sombreloups du sud du Mur. S’affubler d’un gros chien ne toucherait pas le cœur de la Dame de Winterfell. Sansa ne croyait plus aux chansons. L’hiver était venu.

Un jeune homme apparut entre les battants de bois noir ; derrière lui venait une silhouette massive, un chien, un loup, un monstre plus énorme que ne l’avait jamais été Lady. A mesure qu’ils s’avançaient, du même pas prudent, une sourde puanteur envahissait la salle – caractéristique, celle qui hantait il y a des années les rues de Port Réal, celle qui l’avait prise à la gorge juste avant que le Limier ne la sauve pour la toute première fois – la puanteur crue de la misère et du sang.

Sur son passage, les hommes se taisaient, s’écartaient. Elle ne le reconnaissait pas – comment l’aurait-elle reconnu, vêtu comme il l’était de peaux de bêtes, peut-être même de peaux de loups, du bleu sur sa face selon l’usage des peuples lointains dans les chansons de Vieille Nan, et ce regard, ce regard qui n’était pas de glace, immobile et froid comme le regard de Père, mais gelé et brusque comme le blizzard de l’hiver, ce regard bleu Tully… Si semblable au sien.

Ses yeux à elle ressemblaient-ils à ceux-là ? Inspiraient-ils, eux aussi, cette terreur soudaine qui vous forçait au recul, qui vous faisait plier le genou et murmurer « Le Nord se souvient » ? Elle l’espérait, tout à coup, elle le voulait, follement ; ce regard-là était l’expression de sa rage, de tout le désir qu’elle avait éprouvé ce jour-là sur les remparts du Donjon Rouge, le besoin de vengeance. Rickon était revenu, de là-bas, des îles où l’on disait que les hommes mangeaient d’autres hommes, où les Skaggs demeuraient vassaux de Winterfell tant que le seigneur de Winterfell ne s’en revendiquait pas maître. Avait-il mangé, lui aussi ?

Elle descendit les marches de pierre, lui tendit la main. Rickon la prit entre ses doigts, et ses ongles lui égratignèrent la peau.

 

* * *

 

 

_Broussaille_. Combien de temps, combien d’années s’étaient écoulées depuis que Sansa avait entendu pour la dernière fois Rickon appeler son loup ?

La bête était devenue immense, comme Nyméria aurait pu l’être sans doute - Lady, elle, était morte avant de pouvoir atteindre une telle taille. Et Broussaille, si c’était possible, était plus sauvage encore qu’auparavant, plus irascible… Tout comme Rickon.

Elle avait congédié sa cour, pour ne permettre de rester qu’à son frère. _Celui qui se prétendait son frère_. Même sale, même vêtu de haillons comme il l’était, il avait encore les boucles auburn Tully, et puis les mêmes yeux qu’elle. Robb aussi avait hérité du côté Tully, avant qu’ils ne lui coupent la tête pour coudre celle de Vent Gris sur ses épaules. Robb. Frère aîné, héros de chanson, futur lord de Winterfell… Son chevalier à elle. Rickon avait les traits plus durs, il était plus grand aussi - mais il est vrai que Robb n’avait pas passé dix-neuf ans. Ou bien était-ce dix-sept ?

Rickon, le petit Rickon, qui aimait manger des baies et jouer à l’épée avec Arya ou Bran, à l’époque ou Bran pouvait encore marcher… _Morts, tous morts_. Elle s’approcha de lui, malgré l’âcre puanteur qu’il dégageait. Il n’avait pas cessé de la regarder. Sansa étudia son visage, chercha à retrouver dans les traits de l’homme fait le petit garçon d’autrefois. “Tu seras un soldat", lui avait dit Robert lors de sa dernière visite à Winterfell. Ou bien était-ce à Bran ? Les détails dont elle avait si soigneusement entretenu la mémoire au fil des années lui échappaient à présent. Les évènements, les années se confondaient. Seules, précises et aigües comme des flèches, lui revenaient certaines images et certaines sensations - le goût des tartelettes au citron, la neige dans les cheveux de Robb, la tête de Père sur une pique. Le baiser de Joffrey et les embrassades désespérées du petit Robin. La laideur de Tyrion, le poids du manteau Lannister sur ses épaules, la face de Joffrey tandis que- Et puis, revenue brusquement de nulle part comme une chanson longtemps oubliée, la rose de Lady Margaery Tyrell.

La jouvencelle qu’avait été autrefois Sansa aurait pris les mains de son frère dans les siennes et versé des larmes sur leurs deuils, comme une enfant de l’été ; mais elle était Reine du Nord, et l’hiver était venu.

 


End file.
